


We Need To Talk

by reidens



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jason Todd is Red Hood, jason misses u :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidens/pseuds/reidens
Summary: Nightwing tells Red Hood about how his childhood best friend is doing after his death
Relationships: Jason Todd x Reader, Jason Todd x Y/N, Jason Todd x You, Jason Todd/Reader, Jason Todd/Y/N, Jason Todd/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	We Need To Talk

" Fancy meeting you here red. "

Jason didn't need to turn his head to figure out who he was speaking with, even after all these years he still recognize the tone of that voice.

" Nightwing! Bats sent you here to try to consult with me to return back to that hell-of-a-home or you here to mess with me? " Jason's voice was filled with sarcasm to the brim, and Dick knew that, it was still entertaining to bicker with Jason though.

" Nope, just here to catch up and stop you from killing more crime lords tonight. "

Dick couldn't see Jason's face but he knew that his smile from their previous conversation faded at the last comment.

" You can't stop me from doing my job, now if you excused me i'm gonna go beat some more crime lo- "

" Don't you wanna hear about Y/N? "

There was a silence.

Did Dick just bring up your name?

To Jason???

The arrogant vigilante ran off the building to the next leaving Dick behind.

But Dick wasn't having it.

The black-and-blue bird jumped after Red. " Y'know, you could of told me you wanted to walk and not just run off like that! "

" I don't wanna talk to you about anything- especially NOT about HER. " Jason said jumping off once again.

Dick simply just chased after him.

The pair stopped their building hopping to rest on one that blanketed the downtown area, the streets were filled with movement and noise.

" Jason, please , just come over sometime, Y/N, Bruce, Alfred, and I miss you, we're always opened to hav- "

" DON'T categorize her with Bruce, ever. " Jason's voice was filled with rage now, Dick was a bit startled honestly, he knew Jason was protective of you, but didn't think he would be that protective of your name like that.

" I'm sorry- but you know what I mean! Don't you wanna talk to her? It's been two years of you being in Gotham now and you still haven't spoken to her Jason, Don't you think it's selfish of you to not visit her? She's spent the past 5 years doing nothing but search for you. When we all thought you were dead she kept looking for you. Hell, I don't wanna admit it but she was the only person to have hope for you all these years. " Dick's ramble ended with a bit of a voice crack- and was he tearing up under that mask?

Jason just stood there. Eyes full of rage, regret, and sadness.

Was it true?

You were still searching for him?

Did Bruce have no heart to tell you that Jason was back alive and Red Hood now?

Jason shook his head and responded with a harsh remark.

" Are you fucking telling me Bruce didn't tell her I came back? "

" H-He decided against it, you know if she found out by his word she would break down and fight against it, even if he had the DNA testing. " Dick's hands slowly turned to fists. " She thinks he'll lie to her so he can stop her. "

" Guess no one can really trust that bastard. "

Dick eyes rose from the ground back to Jason's; " You need to see her sooner or later Jason, stop hiding yourself from her. She loves you and I know you love her. "

" I do love her, and that's why I'm doing this shit, why i'm patrolling and killing off sick bastards in the streets. I'm fighting for the people who were like Y/N. Hurt, lost, helpless. You should know that. You should know i'm doing this for her. " 

" She would want to thank you in person then. " 

Jason stood there, Dick was right. Jason could already imagine your reaction to his return; probably teary eyed, and smiling so wide like a third grader, squeezing the living hell outta him. His heart tugged a bit at the thought of being able to see your smile again.

" Fine. But only for tonight, and i'm not staying for dinner! "

Dick threw his fists in the air; " Hah hah! Yes! She's gonna be so happy man! "

Jason smiled at that.

You being happy.

That's all he ever wanted.


End file.
